Too Much Is Not Enough
by Lalilla
Summary: Arnold is loves Helga but is slowly finding a way to tell her. He had better hurry though 'cause Luke has arrived and loves nothing more than firey females and he's got his eye on Helga.
1. Helga the Puzzle

Ok people, I'm new here and want to try my hand at a 'Hey Arnold!' fic. Please excuse any info I mess up on from the show.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once. I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The school bell had just rung and everyone was making a mad dash to the front door, everyone except me that is. School was great today and I didn't want my day ruined by being trampled. I was just taking me time to get to the door while talking to my best friend Gerald when I was shoved aside. I smiled in spite of myself because I knew exactly who did it.  
  
"Move it or loose it Football Head."  
  
Those were the very words that made my days complete. Sure, you're probably thinking I'd get mad at anyone who'd say such a thing. But Helga G. Pataki isn't just anyone. Some people would say that I didn't like Helga was because she was always picking on me, and that used to be true until last year in fifth grade. So I guess you're thinking now; why would I like someone who picked on me almost every day of my life since preschool? Why, because last year on the last day of school, she kissed me. It was just a small kiss on the cheek but still, this was Helga! Helga was the last person to go around kissing people she hates. When I asked her why, she said it was because she was sorry of always teasing me and that she didn't hate me at all. She actually even liked me a little, then she walked off telling me to have a nice summer.  
  
From then on I could think of her as Helga the Bully, but Helga the Puzzle, a very complex but interesting puzzle. The more I tried to figure her out, the more I began to like her. But I couldn't tell her that. I mean, I know people think I'm dense but I'm not stupid enough to tell Helga G. Pataki that I like her. That would be like committing suicide. But enough about my infatuation, back to the present.  
  
"What are you smiling about Arnoldo?" she sneered. I shook my head and told her nothing and she walked off.  
  
"Man Arnold! Don't you get tired from her pinking on you all the time? Why don't you ever say anything back?" Gerald, my poor ununderstandig friend. Even though he's my best friend I couldn't tell him I like Helga, not at the moment anyways; he'd freak out.  
  
"It's ok Gerald. It doesn't bother me any more. I've actually gotten used to it. I mean, Helga's got to have a reason for picking on me, so I don't care."  
  
"Your one strange kid Arnold. I'll see ya tomorrow. I gotta finish that project for Mr. Simmons." Yes Mr. Simmons was carried up to our class in the sixths grade too. I waved good bye and stepped aside to let the animals out before I walked into the boarding house.  
  
"Is that you Short Man?"  
  
"Yeah Grandpa it's me. I'm going to finish my homework and take a nap before dinner ok?"  
  
"Alrighty then Arnold I'll wake ya up for dinner. Pookie what's for dinner.Watermelon again."That's all I heard before I went upstairs. I finished me math homework in record time. The last thought I had before falling asleep was of square roots and integers.  
  
AN: Sorry if the math wasn't correct for sixth grade but I don't remember sixth grade much. Will some one please tell me how to make words in italics, bold, underlined, and in paragraphs? 


	2. Spitballs and Fainting

Chapter 2  
  
One......  
  
Two......  
  
Sixteen.....  
  
Twenty-four......  
  
Thirty-Five. Thirty-Five spitballs shot at my head before the bell to lunch rang, that's got to be a new record. Of course I'd prefer if she'd insult me rather than shoot spitballs at me but at least it's some attention. I just sat there thinking of wonderful things about Helga when Mr. Simmons interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Ok class I have just been informed that we will have a very special new student coming to join our special class sometime next week so I hope you all will make him feel welcome and special because we are all special in our own special way. Now, who's ready for some fun with fractions."  
  
"Hey Gerald." I turned to my left to talk to him. "What do you think the new kid will be like? Mr. Simmons said 'him' so he might be a he." (AN: does that make sense?)  
  
"I don't know Arnold. Whoever he is hope he can play basketball. We need somebody good for the team." He said.  
  
We continued to talk about the new kid until the lunch bell rang. Gerald and I got in line behind Helga and Pheobe. When Helga turned around the get a pudding I got a whiff of her hair. It smelled like strawberries. I must have looked a little funny standing there because Helga said, "What are you looking at Football Head?" She turned her head around looking for something and it was just my unfortunate lick that Lila was standing a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Oh I see, you're looking at Liiilaaaa aren't you Arnold? Of course you are. You're practically in love with her."  
  
"Why would I be looking at Lila? I liked her in the fourth grade. I don't like her anymore. I like someone else now." Why, oh WHY did I have to go and say that?! But after I said it she had a funny kind of look on her face. Almost as if she was thinking on it. Then she and Pheobe walked away.  
  
"Man Arnold, what was all that about?" Gerald asked. "And what's this I hear about you liking someone else huh? Who is it? Is she in our grade? Is she in our class?"  
  
"Ok Gerald. I'll tell you but you've got to keep it a secret and don't freak out ok?" He nodded. "It's Helga."  
  
He stood there for a few seconds then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted. I rolled my eyes and step over him and went to eat my lunch. He'd wake up eventually. Somebody would step on him and wake up. So I sat at our usual table and ate my sandwich waiting for the bell to go back to class. At least Gerald didn't freak out. 


	3. Her bow is pink like her dress

Hey everyone! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. This is for Arielle7 : I'm going to have other peoples POVs I just wanted to start off with Arnold's POV for a few chapters. Everyone else's POVs will begin in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gerald was taken to the nurse's office because he still hadn't woken up by the end of lunch. He finally showed up near the end of class with a confused look on his face. He sat next to me still looking out of it. He was like that until the bell rang. It was like he was in a trance. He went through his normal routine of get his stuff and headed out the bus as if he were a robot. Since it was a Friday Gerald was staying the boarding house for the weekend. He finally snapped out of it when we reached the stoop.  
  
"ARNOLD ARE YOU CRAZY?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVERLOVIN' MIND?! ARE YOU ON SOMETHING?!DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD O- " I smacked him upside his head to get him to stop ranting at the top of his lungs. He then followed me up the stairs to my room.  
  
He was just shaking his head as we walked past Grandpa's "office" and up the ladder to my room. He sat his stuff near mine on the floor next to the closet. I just sat on my bed because I knew that in a minute he would start ranting again.  
  
" Okay Arnold just let me get this straight. You like Helga?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Helga G. Pataki?" "Yes."  
  
"The same Helga that's been picking on you since kindergarten?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! I mean, come on! This is Helga Pataki we're talking about. Why in the world would you possibly like her?"  
  
I was starting to get really mad now. What was wrong with Helga? Absolutely nothing at all and if Gerald can't see it then tough. He was just going to have to deal with the fact that he liked Helga.  
  
"ARNOLD! Are you even listening to me, no scratch that. You're not. Just tell me man, name one good thing about Helga and I'll drop it. Just one good thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Her bow is pink like her dress."  
  
Sorry it's so short but that's all I had for this chapter. Sorry to leave you here but I swear I'll have the next chapter out before the end of the month and it'll be in Gerald's POV. It'll also be longer as will the rest of the other chapters. Please keep on R/R.  
  
Luv yas Lalilla 


	4. You've got a deathwish and her name is H...

Hey everybody! I know in the last chapter I said that I'd update before the end of the month but I meant January, not December. Anyway this chapter is in Gerald's point of view. Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Did I just hear right? Tell me I didn't hear that. Tell me that I didn't hear that Arnold likes Helga because her bow is pink like her dress!  
  
"Arnold, you cannot be serious! Liking Helga is like liking the Teletubies! (AN: no offense to those who do like the Teletubies) And just because her bow is pink like her dress does not make that fact excusable." I just have to make him see it my way.  
  
"Gerald I still don't see what's so wrong with me liking Helga. She's pretty, witty, confident, pretty, original, smart, strong, oh.and beautiful. She's everything I want." I cant' believe him. He said she was pretty and beautiful. Does he not see the monobrow?!  
  
"Arnold you forgot to mention one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nice, which see most certainly is not! She shoots spitballs at you. She's glued feathers to your butt. She's spilled paint on you purposely. She's pushed you down, shoved you around, called you names, she even puts Wolfgang to shame and you like her. Name one nice thing she's ever done, just one."  
  
"She helped save the neighborhood."  
  
"Okay, okay name two."  
  
"She helped save Mighty Peat and took you, Pheobe, and me to dinner."  
  
"Okay, name thre-"  
  
"Gerald! Just get over it. Sheesh! You act like it's the end of the world, it's not."  
  
"Please Arnold I just have to know!"  
  
"Fine I'll tell you. You remember the time we tried to find Mr. Whuin's (AN: Spelling?) daughter?" I nodded 'yes'. How could I forget? We nearly froze our butts off looking for those stupid Nancy Spumoni boots. "Anyway you remember that Helga got the last pair of Nancy Spumoni boots, right? Well she was the one who gave it to the guy at the agency to find Mr. Whuin's daughter. She was the reason why Mai showed up on the doorstep on Christmas. Are you happy now?" (AN: I had to change that scene from the show a bit.)  
  
That's just too impossible to believe. I never thought Helga could do anything even remotely nice, but still. This is Helga we're talking about. I'd have to see it to believe it. I just stared at him for a while. Okay, I'll deal with it for now. I mean it's just a crush right? He has a new crush every week. This'll pass over soon, I know it will. I saw him going into the closet to get our checkers game. It's just what I need to get my mind off of the ever so not wonderful news. Great, he's got me talking like Lila!  
  
"What?" Arnold asked me.  
  
I stared at him funny. "What do you mean 'what'?" Ooops, was I talking out loud?  
  
"You said something about Lila."  
  
Now there's the Arnold I know. He's already back to crushing on Lila. Good ole' predictable Arnold.  
  
"See Arnold, I knew you still liked Lila. The minute I say her name you start asking questions."  
  
"Gerald, I don't like Lila anymore. I was just asking why you said her name, that's all."  
  
"Now can we play checkers without so much as a peep from you about me liking Helga or Lila?"  
  
"All right Arnold, but after I beat you at checkers we'll go watch 'Pop Daddy'"  
  
We played checkers for a while the watched dome T.V. before Arnold's grandma smashed it with her fly swatter trying to catch "diner". All in all it was a pretty normal day at Arnold's house. We had pizza for dinner then we played Doom Busters 3000 at which I won of course.  
  
I kept true to my word about not speaking of Helga or Lila. But I know I'm right about this. Helga is nothing but trouble whether she brings it of is the cause of it.  
  
Arnold you've got a death wish and her name is Helga G. Pataki.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading everyone. Please review. Up next is the moment you've all been waiting for. Piggies! 


	5. No doubt about it

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for reviewing! I didn't expect to get so many. I wanted to give a special Thank You to Demile for the criticism. Now I can make the story better now that I know what it needs. So onward with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A boy with short brown spiked hair walked late into PS 118. He could hear kids playing on the other side of the building. He wore dark blue baggy jeans and an overly large shirt that had the word "Player" on it. His black Nikes squeaked on the polished floor as he made his way towards the principal's office. With a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes he stepped through the office door and sat himself down in front of the secretary, Mrs. Wakefield's, desk.  
  
"How may I help you young man?" asked the old woman in the pristine white blouse.  
  
"I'm the new student." Was the boys' clipped answer.  
  
"Last name please." Snapped the secretary. In all my years I've never seen a ruder little boy, thought Mrs. Wakefield.  
  
"Miller, Ma'am." Mocked Mr. Miller.  
  
"Well Mr. Miller go straight through that door on your left ant the principal will see you now." Mrs. Wakefield pointed at the door glad to have the boy out of her sight.  
  
***^***  
  
"Ah, Mr. Miller. Nice to finally meet you. Now let's get down to business. Here at PS 118 we do not tolerate back talk, gum chewing, running in the hallway, tardiness, swearing, fighting." Mr. Wartz went on and on until the bell rang for lunch to end.  
  
"Now young man I believe you should be heading to your classroom right bout now. It's on this floor room 106. Your teacher's name is Mr. Simmons. Now off you go." The boy then walked out of Principal Wartz office but not before giving Mrs. Wakefield a rather charming smile, making the old woman think twice about the supposedly rude young man.  
  
***^***  
  
Mr. Miller walked to room 106 and stood in the doorway until Mr. Simmons took notice of him. While the teacher was still oblivious to him still he took the time to look over the classroom. His eyes landed on a vision of loveliness in a pink bow and dress. The boy stared for a few moments before the teacher took notice of him and announced his presence to the class.  
  
"Class I have a special announcement to make. Everyone please give a warm and special greeting to our new student, Luke Miller." A round of "his" and "hellos" were heard around the room.  
  
"Hey." Was Luke's only reply. His mind and eyes were still on Helga to the dismay of one corn yellow haired boy in the front row.  
  
"Luke why don't you sit behind Helga, Helga please raise your hand so that he'll know where to sit."  
  
To Luke's delight the beauty in pink raised her hand lazily, obviously not paying too much attention to her surroundings. He made his way to his seat and sat there staring at the back of Helga's head. He noticed that her body tensed, as she must have felt his gaze. He watched her as she tore off a piece of paper from her notebook and shot it at a boy in the front row with an odd shaped head. His attention was called away from Helga and her antics as Mr. Simmons started talking bout how special they all were and how people should not throw things in class.  
  
"Aw, pipe down Simmons. It didn't hurt him did it? He's still alive ain't he?" Helga yelled out to stop Mr. Simmon's "Throwing things could put someone's eye out" speech.  
  
Before Mr. Simmons could reply the bell rang signaling that it was time to go home. Everyone rushed out of class with the exception of Luke and Mr. Simmons. Luke made his way out into the hallway at a lazy pace keeping his gaze on Helga. He watched as she shoved an obviously clumsy kid into a locker and call the boy with the football shaped head names as she walked out the school doors. Oh, a bad girl. She just may be my type, thought Luke as he finally made his way out of the school and to the buss stop, taking notice that SHE was on the same bus as him.  
  
Luke was oblivious to the death glare that he was receiving from the boy with the football shaped head. All he was aware of was the fact that he was going to have a great time at PS 118 while the pink bowed goddess was there too.  
  
Oh, yes. Helga will be mine, no doubt about it.  
  
***^***  
  
Sorry it' still short but please tell me what you think.  
  
Luv yas,  
  
Lalilla 


End file.
